User blog:IEdGamer/COUNTER or BLOCK?
COUNTER - CD:1 Counter normal attack with great damage. *BLOCK - CD:2 Block physical attack for 2 turns, deal damage to attacker that is equal to DEF and reduce the damage with the same amount. Only possible initial way to pass down COUNTER is breeding with Male Zwergnome/Gerbiuse/Lancegar. Only possible initial way to pass down BLOCK is breeding with Male Teslith/Lumenore. (Skills do no necessarily need to be learnt before it can be passed down. A level 1 Male Teslith is still able to pass down its level 5/18/32 skill/s on breeding.) Which is better? *'BLOCK' deals damage equivalent to base DEF regardless of DEF of opponents and lasts for 2 turns. Setback, cooldown is 2 turns and still suffer from physical attack status e.g (Bleed, Acc.Down) BLOCK still suffers damage when damage dealt is too great to cover. (Damage received is dependent on ATK of opponent and the TYPE of attack) Example of how BLOCK works: Geparnic ( body) will receive effective damage from attacks. (Approximated 1.5x damage higher due to effectiveness) *All values stated are just theoretical/placeholder for better comprehension of how skill works* #Geparnic with base DEF 100 will receive around 90 damage from a 100 base ATK, physical attacks. #Geparnic with base DEF 100 will receive around 180 damage from a 100 base ATK, CRITICAL physical attacks. #As base DEF increases, so does damage reduction increases implicitly regardless of BLOCK. (Eg. Geparnic with base DEF 130 will receive around 70 damage from a 100 base ATK, physical attacks.) #BLOCK only acts as a secondary damage reductor that functions solely on reducing damage explicitly as explained below. When BLOCK is activated: : BLOCK will reduce damage taken equivalent to base DEF. (100 DEF - 90 Damage) and you'll receive 0 damage and return 100 damage to opponent; since base DEF is 100. If enemy attack is a CRITICAL hit: : BLOCK will reduce damage taken equivalent to base DEF. (100 DEF - 180 Damage) and you'll receive 80 damage and return 100 damage to opponent; since base DEF is 100. ---- *'COUNTER '''deals damage that is type. Hence, monsters (e.g Pershire and Mangrodon ) will suffer greater counter damage. An approximation is done that monsters with high base ATK will perform a greater COUNTER damage to opponents. Opponents' DEF also determine COUNTER's damage output. COUNTER does not suffer any hit from physical attacks. (Damage received when COUNTER is executed will result in a MISS from opponent) Scenario: (Geparnic VS. Wallorus) 1st Turn: Geparnic's COUNTER will execute first before Wallorus' Slam/Tail Strike/Surf. COUNTER will damage Wallorus. 2nd Turn: Geparnic's attack skills will still be executed first because Geparnic SPD > Wallorus SPD. (Great advantage in turned-base since COUNTER only has 1 CD. A chain/combo can be formed by high-SPD monsters assuming opponents do not switch and is still able to fight. The sequence would be COUNTER -> Attack Skill -> COUNTER.) Setback: #Only lasts ONE turn. #No effect if opponents use support/status skills. ---- Note: *BLOCK and COUNTER only reacts to Physical Attack and will always be executed first before an enemy's attack due to the nature of the hidden speed multiplier of both the skills. *BLOCK and COUNTER has 6 speed levels modifier ahead of other skills. *Damage infliction due to Block/Counter does not trigger Devimi/Demonike's Level 12 Ability, Revenge. *Zwergnome's Level 12 Ability, Endurance does not work on damage inflicted by Block/Counter. '''Conclusion:' *Monsters with higher DEF and a less vulnerable body type ( ) should inherit BLOCK. *Monsters with generally higher ATK and SPD should inherit COUNTER. : Click here for Type chart effectiveness page. : Click here to learn more about Stats. Hope readers understand a little bit more on COUNTER VS. BLOCK. -iEdGamer Let me know what you guys think, below. Cheers! Category:Blog posts